Unlikely Love
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: Who knew they would ever be friends, let alone something more? But during their time trying to save Henry from Pan they had come to a few revelations on their own and had found something they both had been looking for. Emma has finally found her happiness but it's being ripped away before her very eyes and there is nothing she can do about it. Will she ever get it back?


**Don't Own.**

 **Okay, so this is kinda out of the blue as I've never written OUAT fanfiction before, I'm a hardcore shipper of Hook/Emma and I've never written femslash before either! But I was watching the latest episode and all of the sudden just had this thought that Emma and Regina would make such an amazing couple…so had to watch a bunch of YT videos and read tons of Swan Queen fanfiction (great pairing name btw!) and just knew I really wanted to write something for them. So here goes, not sure exactly where it is going but hopefully it will be alright.**

 **Please Review, any thoughts/criticism/ideas would be welcome.**

…

Emma stared disbelieving at Regina as she offered to give her and Henry their happy endings. The woman who had been a pain in her side from the moment they had met, who had tried to kill her more than once and who had finally become her friend…more than her friend.

Emma had said goodbye to her parents, said goodbye to Neal and Hook, and to everyone else she had befriended during her stay in Storybrooke.

All had been sincere. All but one. She knew now was not the time or the place but how could she leave Regina, a woman she had surprisingly and impossibly come to love and care for, without saying a proper goodbye before she left her once and for all.

She may not remember but that didn't mean Regina wouldn't. Emma could feel the burning desire deep within her, as she locked gazes with Regina she could see it shining back at her. Would the former Queen resent her if she left like this, would she think Emma had been ashamed of her?

Emma's breath caught in her throat, she didn't want to leave any of them, she had finally found a place where she belonged and with people who loved her, if it wasn't for her son, she would have already broken down.

The storm crashed overhead, reminding them that time was running out. Regina who had taken Emma's hand squeezed it tightly, the look she gave her silently saying the words she couldn't speak out loud. Then she let Emma's hand fall back to its side "Now go," Regina said, patting Henry's shoulder lovingly "the curse will be here any second."

Emma stared at her a moment longer, then turned and with Henry headed towards the little yellow bug. Just as she reached her door, she turned back and stared at Regina, tears were forming in the other woman's eyes and Emma just couldn't do it. She couldn't leave without a proper goodbye.

She hurried back, arms flying out and embracing Regina one last time. Regina was stiff in her arms but Emma didn't pull away. She looked at Regina, her memory going to the jungle, and how they had come to solve their differences. As she felt Regina relax, she knew that her partner was remembering the same time too.

Emma knew everyone was staring at them, shocked into silence but she didn't care. This wasn't how either of them wanted Henry to find out but it wasn't like he was going to remember in a few minutes anyway. This was the very last moment they had together and Emma was going to make it count.

Her fingers found Regina's defined cheek, and caressed it as she leaned in and brought her lips down upon the others. Regina must have been resigned to their public display of affection by now because she didn't resist but instead returned the kiss.

It only lasted a brief but precious moment before Regina was pulling away. "You have to go Emma, now."

Emma nodded, she knew Regina was right but it took all the strength she had to pull away and get into the vehicle, ushering Henry, who was staring at them in bewilderment, into the passenger's side as she went.

Then they pulled away. Emma only looked back once more to see Regina vanish behind the town line. Henry was too busy staring behind him to ask questions about what had just happened and within seconds neither had any memory of the people they had left behind.

…

 **I know the first chapter is barely a chapter but if I continue with this, the next ones will definitely be longer, promise!**


End file.
